The Jedi's Last Hope
by Goten's Sex Slave
Summary: Okay, this was cowritten with Sakura Shoran, a close friend of mine. Basically, Saichen meets a member of her family that she 'forgot' about and remembers she's a Jedi. The rating will aply to later chapters, right now, it's only G.


The stillness of dawn was broken by two cloaked figures flying over the horizon, one in blue, and one in red. The one in blue went towards the mountains, the red one went to the sea.  
  
Goten was sitting on the bed watching the news on the TV, Saichen was still half-asleep in the early morning. She couldn't understand how he could have so much energy after last night. She laughed at her thought and pulled herself up so her bare back rested on the headboard of the bed, with the sheet wrapped around her. She got up and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you have to wear that sheet every morning? It's not like I haven't seen it all before."  
  
"Well, if you couldn't remember, we do have a window in here. I'm just a little afraid that Master Roshi or Oolong could be out there watching me."  
  
"Well, if they are, they'll have to answer to me." She laughed and he pulled her back onto the bed, on top of him. "Why do you tease me so?"  
  
"Because you always need something to provoke you." Getting the hint, he let her go get dressed. She put on her long gray skirt she hardly ever wore and a tight black shirt the Marron had got her from Planet Hollywood in Orlando. She put on her house sandals and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. She yawned and flipped the news on.  
  
"Our investigation team has joined forces with the local police force to show you this picture. (A picture flashes across the screen. It looks just like Master Roshi!) This man has been spotted in the city on late nights peeking into peoples' houses. He has been identified as the 'White- haired Peeper' and should be avoided at all cost. If you know this man or have clues on his whereabouts, please notify the police."  
  
"Oh, man, what has that pervert gotten himself into this time?"  
  
She sips her coffee as they show the picture once more. Then she grabs the phone and dials Kame House.  
  
"Moshi, moshi!"  
  
"18? Hi, it's Saichen. Have you seen the news?"  
  
"Yes, but it's impossible. Master Roshi has been in the US for the past few weeks. It couldn't have been him."  
  
"Odd. Well, just wanted to make sure. I'll talk to you later, 18."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
She hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. 'Now who would be coming this early in the morning?' She answered to a figure cloaked in blue. "Hello, who are you?" The figure, about a foot shorter than her, grabbed her and hugged her. She looked puzzled, but she pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal a 15-year-old boy with brown hair. She gasped and hugged him back.  
  
Goten walked out of the bedroom, wearing his trusty gray sweatpants to see his fiancée hugging a strange boy in a blue cloak. Both were crying. "What's going on?"  
  
"Goten! Oh, I want you to meet my brother, Micheal."  
  
"Your brother? I thought you were an only child!"  
  
"Sorry, half brother. He's my mother's son from her boyfriend after my father died. My mother killed herself after he was born. She gave him to a shelter and I went to the orphanage."  
  
Micheal cleared his throat. "Saichen, who is this man?"  
  
"Oh, this is my fiancé, Son Goten.  
  
"Fiancé? But he's a Demi-saiyan!"  
  
"So? I'm a Pseudo-saiyan, Micheal."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm a Demi-pseudo-saiyan."  
  
Goten rubbed his head. "Wow that's confusing."  
  
"Tell me about it." Goten felt something weird about this boy. He had an English accent, his brown hair. Goten couldn't feel his ki like he usually could. It was well hidden. He had discovered that pseudo-saiyans could hide their kis a lot better than normal saiyans. Micheal noticed Goten staring at him. "You know, I don't bite." He extended his hand in friendship. Goten smiled, shook his hand and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back." Saichen giggled a bit.  
  
"Micheal, do you want something to eat? I was just about to make breakfast."  
  
"No, but do you have some peppermint tea?"  
  
"Yeah. It's my favorite." She got out a mug and started a kettle as he talked.  
  
"You may have guessed that I'm not here on a social call. I needed to give you this." He pulls something from his cloak. Saichen gasps when she sees it. He hands it to her. She looks at it and runs her fingers over the many buttons on the steel rod.  
  
"My old lightsaber. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I found it in mom's safety deposit box. She left the key at the desk in the post office for me to find."  
  
"I left it there before I headed out to Berlin. I can't believe I forgot about this."  
  
"You didn't forget, you just had a lot on your mind."  
  
As if on a cue, Goten walked back in, dressed in his gi. Saichen set a plate of food in front of him and he ate as he listened to the conversation. Micheal sipped on his tea and began:  
  
"First, how I got dragged into this. After I was released from the shelter, I was sitting on the street thinking about what I was gonna do when something flew past me, stopped, backed up, and pulled me in. I was gagged and taken to a warehouse on the other side of town. There, I met with Yoda, from the Degoba System. He told me I was to be a great Jedi knight. Great, I thought, now I'm a Demi-Pseudo-Jedi-Saiyan. He gave me the instructions to find your old lightsaber and he gave me these." He handed her a small bag. She opened it a looked inside.  
  
"These are senzu beans. Where did Master Yoda get these?"  
  
"Apparently, he has a hook-up with Yajarobe. He told me that I was supposed to use 'The Force.' I just used my telepathic abilities on him and made him float around a little bit. He said he was impressed and gave me my own lightsaber. I just went with it. He took me to a star destroyer and told me to take control of it. I did and he said I was a vital part of the Rebel Alliance and that he would take me to meet Captain Skywalker. On the way, the destroyer was mistaken for an empire ship and the rebels blew it up. I got away in an escape pod. I hitchhiked my way back to Earth to find you. You're the only one who can help me."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"I need to get to Captain Skywalker, but I can't find any spaceports on Earth, nothing like on Tatooine. I need to get to the Rebel Base. I have orders to give to Captain Skywalker. Can you help?"  
  
Saichen looked at her plaintive brother's face, then at her lightsaber. She thought. 'Can I really go back to my Jedi ways? I haven't used the Force in so long… My brother is depending on me. What am I going to do?'  
  
(End Chapter 1) 


End file.
